Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Early known head light control systems aimed to switch between the conventional high beam and low beam automatically, instead of manually by driver actuation. These early systems typically tried to determine headlights or taillights of vehicles distinct from non-vehicle light sources and reflections captured by a front vehicle camera. Examples of prior systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,094 and/or U.S. Publication Nos. US-2007-0253597; US-2005-152581; US-2008-0043099 and/or US-2007-0221822, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.